Abstract Nonsense Alchemist
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: Abstrect never liked her life. But then she opens the Gate just to see what happens. Then she meets a new friend. Makes amends with an old foe. Rescues a pet. Goes on a mission. And finally gets the guts to do what she's always wanted to do... Rated M for some mild underage crimes. Not exactly for those who hate blood...
1. Chapter 1

Abstrect Nensence was a young girl. Not that young... Fourteen. Black hair, red eyes. She was always bullied and over-shadowed at school.

Whom was she over-shadowed by?

None other than Honey Havoc.

Sweet, long orange hair and blue eyes. She was loved by all, and tried to make friends with everyone.

But Abstrect ignored and repelled her. Why should she love that girl? She had no relationship to her. She only knew that the girl was a grade-A student. And her? she was a C-average student.

She lived with her father. He was almost never home. So the house was dark and lonely. Many morbid things littered the abode. Abstrect did everything on her own, by herself.

But to her...

Life was useless, she wanted it to stop. If was boring, she was tired of it.

But she wasn't prepared to suffer that much.

Why was Abstrect tormented so much?

Because she was an Alchemist. The only Alchemist in her school.

But then she found the book that changed everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, I pulled another book off the shelf. "There's nothing good to read here!" I snarled under my breath.

Then I stopped. The book seemed to be hand-bound in... human skin? "Well... Maybe not..."

I took the book over to a table and opened it up. It was clearly supposed to be in code. But it was... If you write half of your own stuff in the same basic code, it's easy to read it. In this case, backwards Drachman.

I started to read. "The Gate...? Philosopher's Stone... Hot stuff here..." I muttered. I turned a few more pages and found something really interesting. "How to open the Gate, huh?" I grabbed a paper and pencil. Quickly, I copied the two pages exactly. Then, making sure no one was looking, I closed the book...

And ripped off the cover.

As promised, a largish red stone glinted up at me. I carefully pried it out of the cover and slipped it into my pocket. Making sure no one was looking again, I reshelved the defaced book. I folded up my note and tucked it into my pocket before I left. I walked home quickly.

I wanted to try this out.

_The Gate holds the answers to every question in the universe. Once an Alchemist sees the Truth, they can perform by simply making a circle with their hands. Normally the Gate is opened by attempting human trans-mutation. But with the right circle and a price paid, any Alchemist can see it._

The only thing I had thought when Id read that was 'sweet!'

I wanted to die more than anything. But I just didn't have the guts to. I wasn't ready to lose everything just to get my one wish. Maybe with this I'd get the guts?

Dad wasn't home. Typical, expected, and good. It meant I could do this!

I went into the basement and cleared away all of the shit on the floor. Finding my chalk, I placed the Stone in the center of the floor and started drawing. I needed it to be big enough for me to lay down in, but not any bigger than that.

The circle was done quickly enough. It was complex, and had taken almost an hour for me to make without screwing it up. I stood up, admiring my work before I dropped the chalk...

I knelt down...

My hands were clapped to the circle in an instant.

The light wasn't blue. It was red. Like my eyes. The red lightning filled the room. The Stone vanished in a poof of dust. A large eye opened up in the circle. I must admit, I was too awe-shocked to be scared. It was amazing!

Long, black hands came out of the circle, reaching for me and grabbing me. I didn't resist. According to the notes, this was what was supposed to happen. Next...

As if on cue, my body started to be broken down. I relaxed even further, and the process sped up. Encouraged by this, I totally relaxed, and my body totally disintegrated.

The hands were now holding me in place in a white void. I was a bit confused. Shouldn't there be a torrent of images...?

As if on cue...

I gasped in shock and pain. It hurt! But long strands of images, like DNA chains almost, swirled by faster and faster. So much to take in! So many questions, so many answers! So much...!

Then it all stopped. Behind me, a large door slammed shut. I was left standing alone before...

The Guardian of Truth.

"That's who you are, right? Truth? One, All, Universe, God, me?" I asked, making sure everything was going right.

"So, I see you came prepared for this." The voice was hundreds of thousands. Whispers, shouts, screams, cries. But over-laying it all was my own.

"Yes. I found a journal, almost as if written in my own hand, explaining the whole process. Curious, I decided to open my Gate. And so far... It's all going how it says it should."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Maybe you did write it, did you ever consider that?"

"What're you talking about? Former lives? Once a soul dies, it gets sucked over to the other side of the Gate, where a brand new world awaits. There's no renewed life on this side of the Gate." I growled, a little peeved.

"Are you so sure?"

Before I could come up with a witty come-back, the Gate opened and I was pulled back in... Back to earth.

"Abstrect! Abstrect, wake up!"

I was being brutally shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see my father. "What?" I hissed.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I committed a taboo, I believe. I opened the Gate." I told him, getting up and going to my room. "By the way, the basement is a dump. You may wanna do something about that!"

Before my father could yell anything more, I went into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Locking my door, I slipped out the window and down the oak-tree outside my window. I was off to the playground. There were three in Central. This one had fallen out of use a long, long, long time ago. I now maintained it, making it my own small world of mayhem.

I walked, slowly and leisurely, to my own little world. My pace slightly sped up at the sound of voices.

I should have known. The ones who make my life living hell. Not Honey, but her little flock. I groaned, already turning back.

Too late. I'd been spotted.

"Hey, look! It's Nonsense!"

I turned back, now feeling rage. Abusing my name was enough. But invading my private world and then still abusing my name! Too far!

"Abstrect Nensence. That's my name. And if you're going to be invading my personal world and then calling my name... You're going to pay the price." I snarled. I clapped my hands together, at the same time grabbing a pipe that was next to me. It trans-muted into a large knife. I held it in stabbing position.

"Ooh, advanced Alchemy. Nice, but it isn't gonna save you from a serious beating! This is our turf now, but if you wanna keep maintaining it..."

"As advanced as it gets... Since I broke one of the Alchemy laws and opened the Gate." I snarled, advancing on the girl who'd just told me to get out of my own kingdom. I raised the knife. At the same time, I grabbed her fancy shirt, pulling her close. "I'm not the killing type... But you're paying the toll for trying to eject the queen from her own fuckin' palace."

She screamed, eyes wide in horror as I tore the knife down her shirt. "You... You...!"

"Savage? Little dirty Alchemist? Bitch? Dirty little whore? Hoe? Bastard? What? are you out of names to call me? Well, slap a price-tag on me and put me on the 'used' shelf."

"You're gonna pay for that!"

I dropped her. "No. You're paying for all the years of torment I've gone through." I said, voice cold.

I clapped my hands together and pushed them to the ground. The ground rolled out in a wave from me, buckling and rolling. The girls screamed, trying to keep their balance. "Still not gone?" I asked coolly, clapping my hands together. Now a large stone dragon shot out of the ground, chasing a few away. "Leave this place and never come back!" I'd 'lost' my cool and screamed that. Now the equipment started to twist and contort it's shape. All the others ran away.

Sighing, I looked at my playground, destroyed. But I... liked it better this way. It suited me better. I found it could still be used, in a twisted, eviler way. I smiled. I walked over to the swings and sat on it. It drifted back and forth without me even moving.

My world... I looked at it, and an idea came to me.

State Alchemists were pretty well-paid, and top-notch battle-skills were asked for. I had just mutilated the playground in a matter of one minute. So who said I couldn't do the same for... Say, an arrogant section of country that disobeyed the Fuhrer? In only say about a month?

So I decided to practice battle-Alchemy.

That, honestly took me about a week at my little contorted world. I learned quickly how to make guns, cannons, chains, barriers, even bombs surround me as protection and weapons. I decided to become an Alchemist of the State. And from there... I'd climb to the Fuhrer's favorite.

I stood before a crowded room of people in blue. My father stood in the background, twisting a hat and wringing it to death. The Fuhrer and a few of his pet Alchemists stood before me. "Sir, if it isn't much to ask, I'd like to have my test be... of battle. Against four of your finest Alchemists." I said in a high, clear voice. I knew what I was doing. I'd planned this day out to the letter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Iron-blood, Strong-arm, Flame and Fullmetal are all present. They'd be suitable opponents for me. I'm good at this art." I said calmly and coolly.

"Are you bloody insane?" yelled Fullmetal, a young blonde boy.

"I'm the same effin' age as you, teeny!"

"Who the hell are you calling a flea so small he could ride a tick!"

"Calm down, Fullmetal. I see it as a reasonable request. If she fails to win the fight, then she can't become an Alchemist." the Fuhrer said, smiling.

My four requested opponents and I were taken outside to the court-yard. I'd already extensively studied the area, so I knew where everything was.

They got into a square formation around me. I smiled, waiting for the signal. "Fight!"

I clapped my hands together, tuck-and-rolling out of the way of four attacks, and then pounding my hands on the earth. A large dust-cloud rose up, concealing me. I quickly picked out Flame. His fingers were held in the tell-tale pose of a snap. Clapping my hands together, I rose a water-pipe up. He spun to face me, but... Da-da-duh, got totally soaked. He quickly fell prey to one of my octopus-traps, with numerous reaching arms that snared and entangled. Next went the pompous Armstrong. After that went Bass Gran. Now I loosened up, knowing the real threat remained. I banished my dust-cloud.

Fullmetal stood there, his auto-mail arm trans-muted into a blade, his face set. "Okay, so you got them, but how're you gonna beat me? We're even, girlie!"

"Not so!"

My cleverly placed rock-spike cleaved through the connection between his port and arm. He was now defenseless. "I'm far superior to you. I've studied every State Alchemist's favorite techniques, fighting styles, even banter. You're toast." I said. I clapped my hands together, and a small cannon appeared in front of me. "Boom."

He went flying back as my tiny, not-so-painful cannonball caught him in the gut.


	4. Chapter 4

"'Abstract Nonsense Alchemist?' That's the best they could come up with? Wow, that's pitiful." I said, reading over the page. I'd passed the test, and was placed under Mustang's command with Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist. "You'd think they could've come up with something more creative than that."

"If you have complaints, bring it up with the Fuhrer." Ed smirked.

"Maybe I will. But in a way... It does suit me. I'm abstract, and I often spew forth utter nonsense." I murmured, thinking.

"Well, if that's all, one of my men will show you around a little. Havoc!" Mustang snapped.

_Havoc..._

I knew that name!

"Yes, sir."

The man was smoking. His short hair was the same shade as Honey's, and his eyes were the same bright blue. "Very well... Good day, colonel. Fullmetal." I nodded, stiffly following Havoc.

"Why're you all stiff?" Havoc grinned.

"Does the name Honey ring any bells?"

"Y' mean my niece?"

"Her goons make my life living hell. I've seen hell so many times over because they bully me and she does nothing to stop them, just sits and watches with a smile on her face." I said, my voice dripping with acid.

"Aw, jeezums, she's pulling that stunt again? I'm gonna have a little chat with her about that... But I'm not like that!"

"Sure. Whatever." I said, still not sure what to make of the guy.

As we walked, I picked up a few pointers about his character. He was a likeable guy, and when he wasn't performing on the battle-field, he was a generally cheerful and spunky character that made a lot of people smile.

Eventually, I managed to give him the slip. I was now free. But... I wasn't.

Sighing, I pulled out my silver watch. "A dog shouldn't hide her tag. I guess..." I sighed. I used the long chain to sling the thing around my neck and wear it like a choker. "And dog-tags should be seen by all."

I walked slowly back to my contorted little playground. A few people stopped and stared at me as I walked past them. One person eventually grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, kid, why're you wearing that?" the man asked curiously.

"Dogs who try to hide their tags normally wind up in trouble, don't they? I'm not making any effort to hide my chains." I said dully.

"You mean you're a State Alchemist?"

"Doesn't the collar say that?" I asked, pulling away and continuing to walk. But about halfway there, I decided to go home instead. I needed to brush up on my guitar, flute, piano, and vocal skills.

My father jumped up as the door opened. "Abstrect! Why on earth did you go out for that ghastly job? You know you'll be asked-"

"To kill. Yes. But have you seen my room?" I shot back, climbing the stairs to Mom's room.

True, my room wasn't pleasant. All of the pictures I have hung up are of people dying or graves or the like. Mother's room was the most cheerful of the house, and I even somehow managed to make it gloomy when I played.

I decided to go onto the piano. I'd play one of my more... Sinful songs. _Antichlorobenzene._ It was a really upsetting song. It was called the 'Sin-cleansing type brainwashing song.' I loved that name.

I sat down and began to play.

_I just couldn't forgive them... I hated them so much for going around and disrupting things as they saw fit... Yes, they were filled only with hate! You don't need to show any respect towards those things filled with grudges and inferiority complexes._

I always heard that in my head before I played this one.

I started.

It was a fast, upbeat song about the flaws of man. It was about someone who wanted the world to be perfect, without sins, who wanted to crush sinful corruptions. I was that person.

I heard my father call me. I ignored him, continuing to play. He called again.

I kept playing, ignoring him.

"Abstrect!"

He was at the door now, but I continued to ignore him. I wanted to play.

"Wow, she's good."

I stopped abruptly. "I really don't like people interrupting me when I play." I said sharply. "And now I'm lost." I said, turning around. My father, Fullmetal and his little brother stood there.

"Aren't you the sweet one?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and get out. Don't intervene, Father, you have very little control in my house."

"Your house? This is my house!"

"Then how come you're never in it? I'm the only one that's ever here." I snarled, my face twisted in anger. "I've made up ten different people to play with every freaking day because I'm a victim and you're never here to comfort me and tell me it's okay like a father should!"

I was standing now. My chest was heaving in my fury. My face must've been scary.

"Well..."

"Get out." I ordered him. "Don't argue. Pack up your shit and leave this house. If you ever come back, I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Hey, now you can't do that!" Ed cried.

"And why not? I'm able-bodied and I live basically on my freakin' own. I can live without a father. I can live just. Like. You."

"You're bloody insane. I'm tempted to leave." Ed growled.

"Brother..." his younger brother said softly.

"You two can stay... Get outta here, you bastard!" I shouted.

My father fled. "So... What do you want?"

"How can you perform without a circle?"

"Brother!"

"Blunt, aren't you? I opened the Gate. Like you. Different methods, however."

"What do you mean, different methods? How can there be more than one?" Ed asked, approaching me.

"I exchanged something. With the special circle I discovered, I exchanged it and opened the Gate. So? What's it to you?" I said, sitting back down, crossing my legs.

"What... did you... exchange..."

"Brother, calm down..."

"Can't you guess?" I taunted.

"You mean a Stone? You had a Stone, and you used it to open the portal of Truth? Don't you know what they're made of?" Edward yelled, now right on top of me.

"Ay, ay, ay... Yes, I had a Stone. Yes, I used it as material. Yes, I know they're made using human lives." I answered, giving him a firm boot in the stomach. He went reeling back from me. "So what? I was a curious little cat. But now I'm a chained-up dog. Probably better than you are and ever will be." I said, turning back around. My hand landed on the piano keys, making a loud, resonating banging noise.

"I wouldn't say that... I used to be the most talented Alchemist in the military. I'm not going to renounce that title so easily!"

"Then I'll rip it out of your hands by force one of these days." I said, calmly and coolly. "Vanish, persih, die. Whatever happens, we all are nothing more than piles of useless junk. We all get thrown in the scrap-heap some day. Now, if that's all, kindly remove yourselves from my house. I need some private time." I told them, giving Ed a little shove to get the message across.

But, in my heart, I knew that day when I could face him for that title...

Wasn't too far off.


	5. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
